An enterprise service bus (ESB), for example Oracle Service Bus (OSB), is a software architecture model for mediating messages among heterogeneous and disparate services that are loosely coupled and independently deployed within a network cluster. In such an architecture model, proxy services are commonly used to accept messages from client services, mediate the messages, and deliver them to target services. For example, in an ESB cluster, a proxy service is deployed homogenously across all servers in the cluster and executes on each server, so that when a server crashes, other servers in the cluster can continue to run the proxy service.
However, a poller proxy service, which is a particular type of proxy service that polls messages at a regular interval from a directory or an email inbox, is generally executed on a single managed server instance within a cluster at any given time. When that managed server crashes or otherwise stops, the poller proxy service stops functioning completely. An administrator needs to manually configure the poller proxy service to run on a different managed sever in the cluster.